Death by Frosting: Bittersweet Sin
by funky pink high top
Summary: When celebrating, there are two rules. 1) Enjoy yourself, and 2) You can never go too far. A glance at Kate and Lizzie.


Lizzie sighed in contentment, watching her breaths in small clouds as they drifted towards the starlit skies. Roof tiles brushed skin coarsely and the ever present possibility of plunging headfirst into the mass of concrete and chlorine hovered, but as golden curls mingled and brief whispers floated out of glossy pink lips, there was no place she'd rather be.  
  
Crazy how it feels tonight  
  
Crazy how you make it all alright love  
  
You crush me with the things you do  
  
I do for you anything too  
  
"You know, this is much better than the party down there," Kate  
laughed, taking a brief sip of the smuggled red wine and passing it  
onto Lizzie. "This is the best birthday I've ever had."  
  
"I'm glad," Lizzie smiled, looking down at the occasional stoned  
rocker jumping into the pool. She parted her lips for a moment, taking  
in the scarlet wine only to choke on it slightly. She was getting  
vaguely used to it, for Kate's sake alone. The newly restored  
partnership shifted everything in their worlds, naturally, and it  
kissed the world with a new light. Lizzie had forgotten how amazing it  
was, just sitting there next to Kate.  
  
"You know, I think my entire collection of ex boyfriends is down  
there," Kate giggled, picking up her paper plate of cake and stabbing  
it with her flimsy plastic fork.  
  
Lizzie wasn't sure if it was the light-headed feeling she was getting  
from her small sips of alcohol or just the feeling that was floating  
around her head that night, but found herself comparing Kate to the  
neat, untouched piece of cake on her own plate.  
  
It was obviously store bought with it's thick, precise layer of pallid  
frosting, topped with delicate sugar roses. The fragile petals curled  
and dipped, creating the ideal terrain of perfection. Underneath the  
sugary sweet layer was the real cake, the real KATE. Yellow and moist,  
a bit rough around the edges. Sometimes the frosting just wasn't as  
good. It just seemed untouchable. Too beautiful to eat. too beautiful  
to kiss.  
  
"Kate," Lizzie put her plate back down untouched. "Which do you like  
better: the frosting or the cake?"  
  
"Well, I haven't really had cake in a long time," Kate gently slid her  
tongue over her lips, getting a speck of frosting on her soft pink  
tongue. "But I was always a bigger fan of the cake. The frosting is  
too sweet." Lizzie smiled slightly, taking another reluctant sip of  
wine.  
  
"Want one?," Kate questioned, pulling out a pack of Virginia Slims.  
Lizzie frowned and shook her head. There was something about Kate's  
soft, rose-petal lips curled around a cigarette that disturbed Lizzie.  
She seemed above it. She settled for another quick swig of wine before  
passing it back to Kate.  
  
Sitting, smoking, feeling high  
  
In this moment it feels so right  
  
Lizzie could feel the base pounding beneath them in the house.  
She pictured the houses precious porcelain, glass, and crystal  
being smashed into thousands of pieces. There was a mirror in  
the front hall. She imagined the shattered pieces, magnifying  
Kate in all her glory. She'd lean on Lizzie shoulder, sobbing.  
Lizzie would gently stroke the blonde curls, comforting her,  
knowing her. Everything would be so beautiful.  
  
Lizzie closed her eyes, tears prickling at her eyelids at the  
thought.  
  
"Ugh," Kate groaned, blowing a curl of smoke into the air. It  
mixed with Lizzie's breaths, flirting and teasing until they  
both disappeared into the sky. With a final drag, Kate softly  
stomped the cigarette out with her new peach sandals and curled  
up next to Lizzie, closing her eyes and letting soft, even  
breaths warm Lizzie's arm.  
  
Lovely lady  
  
I am at your feet  
  
God I want you so badly  
  
I wonder this  
  
Could tomorrow be  
  
So wondrous as you there sleeping  
  
"Kate," Lizzie felt a strange urge tangle in her mouth, twisting the name and slicing it in juicy and exotic ways it has never seen before. "Maybe we should. you know, go downstairs and rescue your house." Kate let out a small sound, half-sigh, half-moan. She sat up vaguely, gazing at Lizzie in a closeness that dazzled both in a strange dizziness.  
  
"Let's just leave," Kate said suddenly. "I don't want to stick around here." Kate sat up, obviously filled to the brim with new excitement. "You like the beach, right? Well, I bet if we leave now, we can catch that time right before sunset. you know, we talked about how much you love it."  
  
"Kate, we've talked about nearly everything! That was just some stupid conversation from like, last month!" The truth was, Lizzie adored the idea. But the thought of being alone with Kate, watching the nectarine sun rise and curtain them with sticky-sweet sunshine.  
  
Let's go drive 'til morning comes  
  
Watch the sunrise  
  
To fill our souls up  
  
Drink some wine 'til we get drunk  
  
"Come on," Kate said, ignoring Lizzie's objections. "Amy has it under control."  
  
"Amy is the entire reason it ISN'T under control."  
  
"Well, she can get in trouble," Kate waved her hand carelessly, climbing back in her bedroom window. Lizzie bit her lip and followed her silently, suddenly drowning in yellow candescence.  
  
"Let's see. you can borrow one of my suits, towels, car keys. do you think we'll need sunscreen? I don't want to get all icky and gross," Kate added quickly. "Oh, damn it, where is my tanning oil? Do you think you can tan and burn at sunset? But maybe we'll stay the day. In that case, I'll pack clothes."  
  
"Kate!," Lizzie cried. "We don't have any place to stay! We don't have money! This makes no sense."  
  
"Neither does Parker and Larry, but they're still going strong," Kate responded , throwing everything in a bag and grabbing Lizzie's hand. "Come on. are you coming or not?" Lizzie stared uncertainly in Kate's eager, full eyes, trying to mull it over sensibly. But sense. Lizzie learned, wasn't in Kate anymore.  
  
It's crazy I'm thinking  
  
Just knowing that the world is round  
  
Here I'm dancing on the ground  
  
Am I right side up or upside down  
  
Is this real or am I dreaming  
  
It's wasn't long before Lizzie found herself perched on a leather seat of Kate's parent's red convertible, her blonde locks waving wildly and nipping at her cheeks. Kate had laughed and waved Amy good-bye, who vaguely mentioned something to the effect of, 'whatever'. Lizzie was still nervously chewing at her lip, the spontaneity and minor guilt gnawing away at her insides. She had been supposed to spend the night with Kate anyway. but what would happen when Mrs. McGuire called the next day? The thought flooded Lizzie entirely.  
  
But there was no stopping Kate. You couldn't escape her wrath, good or bad. Her energy flowed through you as it grew, tickling your spine and making you grin. It was enough to make you act stupid, to make you do something you didn't want to do.  
  
Or, in Lizzie's case, something you wanted to do but were scared to.  
  
"Isn't this great?," Kate giggled loudly over the wind and Britney pounding on the stereo. "I feel so ALIVE." And I feel so dead, Lizzie thought miserably.  
  
The strangest part was the fact Lizzie was enjoying herself. It was something that happened around Kate. Even when she felt like crying, there was this sappy vibe that wrapped itself around her whenever Kate's touch was near. It was the kind of feeling that killed Lizzie more than anything.  
  
Lovely lady  
  
Let me drink you please  
  
I won't spill a drop, I promise you  
  
Lying under this spell you cast on me  
  
Each moment  
  
The more I love you  
  
Crush me  
  
Come on  
  
"Lizzie," Kate gently nudged her friend with a whisper. "Open your eyes." And that she did, slowly. The wind no longer threw wild punches at her reddened cheeks. They were parked. on sand. Lizzie quickly jumped out of the car and started to run towards the water, closely followed by a giggling Kate.  
  
Pink, orange, red, and purple shimmered on the surface of the water, sparked with gold. Lizzie, suddenly disconnected from everything, plopped down in the sand and let the soft foam lap at her toes, watching the stars fade slowly.  
  
crazy I'm thinking  
  
Just knowing that the world is round  
  
Here I'm dancing on the ground  
  
Am I right side up or upside down  
  
Is it real or am I dreaming  
  
"God, this is beautiful," Kate breathed, smiling. "I'm really glad you came, Lizzie. You're great, you know that?"  
  
"Thanks," Lizzie swallowed. She could feel Kate's breath on her again, and a sudden discomfort stiffened her back.  
  
The sun was slowly rising and the sky seemed blood red. That was some sort of sign, Lizzie remembered, but she didn't recall what it meant.  
  
"Kate?," She nearly whispered. Kate turned towards Lizzie, throwing her back with a focused eye contact. "I." Lost for words, she silently pressed her parted lips against Kate's.  
  
Lovely lady I will treat you sweetly  
  
Adore you  
  
I mean  
  
You crush me  
  
It's times like these  
  
When my faith I feel  
  
And I know  
  
How I love you  
  
Come on  
  
Lady  
  
Pulling slowly apart, Lizzie gazed at Kate for a moment, searching. There seemed to be nothing left, as though Lizzie had pulled all of Kate inside her with a simple kiss. The both looked back at the sun and left the moment where it was.  
  
It's crazy I'm thinking  
  
Just as long as you're around  
  
And here I'll be dancing on the ground  
  
Am I right side up or upside down  
  
To each other we'll be facing  
  
By love we'll beat back the pain  
  
we've found  
  
You know  
  
I mean to tell you all the things I've been thinking deep inside  
  
My friend  
  
With each moment the more I love you  
  
Crush me  
  
Come on  
  
Lady  
  
"Lizzie?," Kate quickly turned to her friend. "I'm sorry." She smiled and squeezed Lizzie's hand.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said in a bittersweet tone, drowning in the confusion of her own silent tears. "I know you are."  
  
So much you have given love  
  
That I would give you back  
  
Again and again  
  
Meaning I'll hold you  
  
And please  
  
Let me always  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
A/N: Not to muddled the moment with author notes, but that was "Crush" by The Dave Matthews Band, and I do NOT own it. 


End file.
